


Lucky

by hopenata (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety, Autism, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Roommates, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopenata
Summary: Roommate wanted. Straights need not apply. Need to pay rent. Two beds, one bathroom. College and university students only. Cheap rent. Off campus. Please contact Nagito Komaeda for more information.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a little short but I just wanted to write a little something since it'll be multi chapter and quick reads. I hope y'all enjoy.

_Roommate wanted. Straights need not apply. Need to pay rent. Two beds, one bathroom. College and university students only. Cheap rent. Off campus. Please contact Nagito Komaeda for more information._

Hajime pushed open the door with his arm, trying to balance the boxes he was carrying. His half of the room was pretty bare. Plain sheets, plain walls, a few boxes on the floor. The other side of the room was pretty tidy too, only a few markers showing anyone lived there at all. His new roommate wasn't home yet. The only other person there was Chiaki, who was meant to be helping him move in his stuff. She was however sat on the end of his bed, playing what he could only assume was Pokemon. Chiaki had been the one who told him about the available apartment and that she was friends with person who lived in it. The last guy there had moved in with their partner and Hajime had definitely needed to find somewhere cheaper to live closer to his college.

Supposedly this guy and he went to the same college but Hajime hadn't seen him around. They'd talked a few times on the phone and over e-mails or through Chiaki to sort things out. Chiaki was working on a degree for computer game design. Hajime was taking Psychology so they tried to balance out their timetables so they could still spend time together. Chiaki and him had been best friends since high school. She'd helped him deal with feeling inadequate about not having a specific talent or skill, like she had with video games. And he didn't seem to mind any of her little quirks. He'd gladly talk and knew her quietness wasn't rude and didn't get angry when she got overwhelmed. There were a few Sociology books scattered around on shelves and nightstands. Somehow, they'd never met in the Social Sciences building. There were also a few small motivational posters reading things like: 'Pain is real. But so is hope!'

He finally put down the last box and closed the door to look around. It was going to be weird for a while. Luckily, he'd balanced out writing essays and homework to spend time organising, not that he was tidy. He was averagely tidy, like in most things, but that was okay. It was okay to be in the middle and not stand out. He worked hard and that was what was important. That and having good friends. If he'd learned anything it was that even when you feel bad, having supportive friends made things a little more liveable.

"You beaten them yet?" Hajime asked.  
"Almost, just the last fight to go." Chiaki responded, not looking up from her console. "Only Kuikui now."  
"How am I doing?" He asked. He didn't really know much about Pokemon, but Chiaki had named her Litten after him in the beginning, and her other Pokemon after her other friends.  
"Oh, I had to put you in a box. I needed a balanced team and to level up Umbreon."

Hajime nodded and started unpacking his stuff. Clothes, textbooks, school supplies. He was actually kind of anxious, even though meeting people wasn't usually too bad. This Komaeda guy was late, even though he'd given Chiaki the spare keys to let themselves in. He was almost done by the time the door handle clicked open and he walked in. Pale, grey eyes and wild white hair. Droplets of rain covered his jacket.  
"Hinata-kun," he said in greeting as though they were old friends. Hajime shook his hand. "Chiaki."   
Chiaki lifted one of her hands in a half-hearted wave. Nagito placed the wet coat on a chair by his desk. Hajime stood around awkwardly, clasping his hands together, not enjoying the following silence, even though everything seemed fine.  
"I bet you're thinking, weird ad. Just trying to make sure no... Rude people would come in here. Also nobody creepy. Y'know." He made a wiggling hand gesture. He knew. "Chiaki talks about you a lot. She says you're doing Psychology."  
He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I just want to understand people so I can help them. Someone once told me they though't I'd make a good councillor."  
"How admirable," Nagito stated. "I do enjoy the social sciences. I'm, I guess you could say, interested in people and why, as a society we do what we do. Human beings are so complicated. I say as though I'm not a human being," he chuckled.  
Chiaki stood up, grabbing her bag. "Is Sonia here?" Hajime asked, she nodded. "Tell her I said hello!" She nodded and slipped out the door.

"I'm glad she found someone," Nagito smiles fondly after her, "She deserves it. Kazuichi, my old roommate moved in with his boyfriend too. I needed someone to help pay the rent but it's also kinda sad, feeling lonely and being alone... Not that it matters all that much but it's always nice to have friends around.   
"Yeah," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm a big gay and I do what I want. If you wanna, leave a comment or something if you liked it. I'm tired I'm literally running on the power of being queer.


End file.
